


lick it off my lips (like you needed me)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Mention of pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This has to be – oh fuck – this has to be fast.”</p><p>Stiles laughed quietly at Allison’s words, gripping her ass he kissed her again.  Her fingers tangled in his hair, mouth hot and insistent against his own.  He dropped his hands to grip the back of her thighs and she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he lifted her, sitting her on top of the – </p><p>Stiles glanced down as he pressed kisses down Allison’s jaw and neck and almost laughed again.  On top of the fucking copier machine.  Jesus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lick it off my lips (like you needed me)

“This has to be – oh _fuck_ – this has to be _fast_.”

Stiles laughed quietly at Allison’s words, gripping her ass he kissed her again. Her fingers tangled in his hair, mouth hot and insistent against his own. He dropped his hands to grip the back of her thighs and she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he lifted her, sitting her on top of the – 

Stiles glanced down as he pressed kisses down Allison’s jaw and neck and almost laughed again. On top of the fucking copier machine. _Jesus_.

He could hear the thud of music and the laughter of his other colleagues as they enjoyed the office Christmas party, but it was muffled by the closed door to the fax room. It didn’t have a lock on it and even though they’d left the lights off, anyone could come in any moment but the thought of getting caught just made his want burn hotter, made his cock twitch in the confines of his jeans.

“Stiles,” Allison breathed, tipping her head back as he teased at her neck, leaving a mark just above her collarbone. “Come _on_.”

He wanted to tease her, to kiss every single part of her body and see what sounds he could draw from her, but she was right; this had to be quick. He made quick work of undoing his jeans, shoving them down slightly with his boxers. He hiked Allison’s skirt up around her waist.

“Fuck,” he griped. “Why’d you have to wear fucking _tights_?”

He skimmed his fingertips over the material; it was thin and he considered, briefly, just ripping them. It must have shown on his face because Allison gripped his chin tightly, raising an eyebrow.

“These cost nearly eighty dollars,” she said firmly. “Tear them and the only thing you’ll be fucking is your own right hand.”

A shudder raced through him at the firmness to Allison’s tone and the way she looked at him, jaw squared, dark eyes intense. He pawed at the waistband to her tights and she lifted her hips so he could tug them down around her ankles. Stiles took a moment to appreciate the fact that Allison was wearing the red lace panties she _knew_ he loved, the ones he occasionally borrowed when he wanted her to fuck his ass. He fingered the material before he pushed the seat aside, teasing a fingertip over Allison’s folds. She was wet already, slick and ready for him, and he sunk one finger in easily.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Allison clawed at his shoulder, impatient. “Stiles, fuck, _come on_.” Her other hand wrapped around his dick, stroking slowly, and Stiles hissed out a breath through his teeth.

“Condom,” he gritted out.

Allison fumbled to reach into the back pocket of his jeans, grabbing the foil packet and pressing it against his chest. He opened it, carefully rolling the condom over his erection, and Allison gripped his ass impatiently, pulling him forward. 

Stiles cupped her behind, pulling her to the edge of the machine, bodies slotting together as he sunk into her with a quiet moan. Their chests pressed together, her breasts pushing against the light up nose of the reindeer on Stiles’ sweater, and a tinny rendition of ‘ _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_ ’ filled the room.

The two of them paused for a moment, waiting to see if someone would come to investigate. When they knew they were safe, Allison muffled a laugh against his neck, snorting slightly, and Stiles bit back his own laugh, tucking her hair behind her ears and kissing her tenderly before he started to move.

He kept one hand on her ass to keep her balanced on the edge of the machine, the other tugging in Allison’s hair, exposing her throat to his mouth as he fucked her with quick, sharp snaps of his hips, hard and rough the way she loved it. She rucked up his sweater, nails clawing at his back, his neck, his scalp as she bit back her moans, thighs tight around Stiles’ hips, chest heaving against his.

He finished first, hips jerking forward and a groan spilling from his mouth, toes curling in his shoes. He reached a hand between them, stroking Allison’s clit until she was coming with a cry that was muffled by Stiles’ mouth. He drank in her pleasure, breath coming out in little pants as he calmed down from his climax.

When he pulled back, Allison grinned at him. Her cheeks were flushed, hair a just fucked mess and her pupils blown wide, and she looked sated and happy, _beautiful_. Stiles couldn’t believe it possible to fall even more in love with this woman, but in that moment, he did, heart thundering in chest and happiness dripping through him.

“Come on,” Allison smiled. “Before someone comes to find us.”

“Like the whole office doesn’t already know we’re fucking.”

“Yeah, but I’d rather not be fired for doing it in the workplace,” she drawled, thighs trembling slightly as Stiles pulled out.

He removed the condom and tied off the end to dispose of it later before tugging up his jeans, zipping and buttoning them up. Allison slipped to her feet, hips shimmying slightly as she tugged her tights back up and smoothed her skirt down.

“How do I look?” Stiles asked.

Allison looked at him and reached out, sliding a thumb along his damp, kiss-swollen lip. “Like you just got fucked.” She tried her best to smooth down his hair and laughed at his goofy smile. “Try to look less like you just had the best orgasm of your life.”

“Nah,” he replied easily, combing through her curls until they looked less wild. “That was on the flight back from Paris.”

Her laugh had his stomach fluttering and she swiped at her mouth, removing traces of smudged lipstick before holding out her hand. Stiles took it, giving a little squeeze.

“I love you,” he said and her gaze softened.

“I love you too.”

Together, they left the fax room, returning to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
